Berondong?
by Shiina Hajime
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang mahasiswa berumur 21 tahun dan bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki yang umur-nya terpaut 4 tahun dibawah-nya? - EXO/Kaisoo/slight Chansoo-Hunhan-Kaibaek-Jungkook x Kyungsoo/Genderswitch!/Teen/Oneshoot/Romance-Fluff-Drama. Don't forget to give some reviews!


_**Title :**_

 _Berondong?_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Xi Luhan_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _And other cast._

 _ **Genre :**_

 _Romance/Drama/Fluff_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _Teen (T)_

 _ **Oneshoot!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genderswitch!OOC!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present by**_

 _Hajime Shiina_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo**_ _milik_ _ **Jongin/ Jongin**_ _milik_ _ **Kyungsoo/ Kaisoo**_ _milik_ _ **Tuhan YME.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari Komik Jepang yang aku baca,**_

 _ **Tidak seluruhnya sama!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ps :**_ _yang ditulis italic tanpa bold itu pikiran-nya Kyungsoo, sedangkan yang di italic dan bold itu flashback~_

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Well, typo everywhere!**_

* * *

 _Hal pertama yang aku lakukan diawal tahun ini adalah.._

 _Menabrak laki-laki yang tidak ku-kenal. –Kyungsoo_

* * *

 _ **2 jam sebelum-nya**_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"Happy new year!"

"Selamat tahun baru!"Terlihat dua orang perempuan yang sedang menjaga kasir sebuah toko makanan, yang barusan bicara umur-nya sekitar 21 tahun. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut red brown sebahu, mata-nya bulat, bibir-nya berbentuk heart-lips, diseragam kerja-nya itu ber-nametag _**Do Kyungsoo**_.

"Selamat.."Sedangkan perempuan yang berada disamping Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas teman kerja-nya itu, perempuan itu ber-nametag _**Xi Luhan**_. Ia sangat cantik, mata-nya seperti rusa, rambut-nya ikal panjang. Ia setahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo, Luhan adalah sunbae sekaligus sahabat Kyungsoo dari SMA.

Ya, mereka berdua dimalam tahun baru harus melanjut-kan pekerjaan mereka di toko _7-eleven_. Sungguh hal yang menyebalkan bukan?

"Kau kurang semangat, Lu." Sedangkan yang diajak bicara langsung mendecak kesal, "Bagaimana tidak, menyedihkan sekali kita harus melewatkan tahun baru ditoko!" Perempuan itu kesal sampai ia menggebrak meja kasir-nya,

Kyungsoo memutar malas kedua mata-nya, "Aku bosan mendengar-nya"

"Kita memang lagi kerja kan? Mencari uang, Lu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak memanggil Luhan dengan emel-embel Eonni? Karena itu kemauan Luhan sendiri, ia tidak ingin terlihat tua dimata Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu Kyungsoo sayang, aku kurang semangat."

"Mana tidak ada pelanggan lagi. Ck" Luhan kembali duduk dengan tampang bosan-nya itu,

"Sudahlah, toh sebentar lagi waktunya pulang."

"Kita berdua akan melewati tahun baru yang sepi ya?"Lanjut Kyungsoo lalu ia agak menghela napasnya,

"Kau sih enak Kyung, sudah ada Chanyeol yang memperhatikan-mu."Luhan mencolek dagu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung melotot ke arah Luhan, "Bukan seperti itu, Luhan."

Lalu tiba-tiba ruangan yang bertuliskan Manager Room terbuka, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata. Rambut-nya berwarna hitam, telinga-nya agak sedikit caplang, ia memiliki senyum yang lebar, ya dia adalah manager dari tempat Kyungsoo bekerja _ **. Park Chanyeol**_ nama-nya. Ia berumur 24 Tahun.

Luhan yang melihat manager-nya mendekati mereka langsung menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo, lalu ia berbisik, "Baru diomongin tuh." Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya melotot kearah Luhan

"Kyungsoo, Luhan. Kalian sudah bisa pulang."

"Terima kasih ya."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kepada kedua perempuan tersebut, dan mereka berdua menjawabnya dengan, "Baik manager."

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun akhir-nya keluar dari toko tempat kerja-nya itu. Mereka sama-sama memakai jaket tebal karena cuaca di Seoul saat ini sedang bersalju. Hanya saja Kyungsoo menggerai rambut-nya itu.

"Sial! Semoga tahun ini aku dapat pacar yang tampan dan oke!"Luhan berkata sambil menepuk kedua tangan-nya seperti orang berdo'a. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang merasa tersindir hanya meneloyor kepala Luhan, "Sudah kubilang dia itu bukan pacarku."

Lalu Kyungsoo menatap indah-nya langit _Seoul_ di tahun baru.

Ia bergumam,

* * *

 _Namaku Do Kyungsoo_

 _Umur 21 tahun, saat ini semester 5 di Universitas Seoul jurusan Broadcast._

 _Cita-citaku di tahun ini.._

* * *

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang memanggil-nya, "Kyung, sini." Kyungsoo membalas-nya dengan "Iya, sebentar" Lalu ia berjalan menuju Luhan yang agak jauh didepan-nya,

* * *

 _Bisa hidup tenang dan damai._

* * *

"WAAA!"

Belum dua detik ia menggumam-kan itu tiba-tiba ia merasa kehilangan keseimbangan-nya, ia terpeleset salju dan

 _Brakk!_

Ia terbukti menabrak orang yang ada didepan-nya dan yang lebih memalukan.. ia menindih orang tersebut! Laki-laki lagi!

"Ma-Maaf!"

"Apa kau baik-baik aja"Kyungsoo panik sendiri, ia masih berada diatas orang yang ditabrak-nya itu, Belum-belum sudah ada masalah saja –pikir Kyungsoo-

"Ah malu-nya."Kyungsoo menunduk dengan wajah-nya yang merah malu begitu, sedangkan orang yang ada dibawah-nya hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di atas-nya.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah orang yang ditabrak-nya tersebut. Sial. Tampan sekali! -pikir Kyungsoo-

Mata-nya membuat Kyungsoo jantungan, bibir-nya luar biasa seksi, rambut-nya berwarna Dark Brown acak-acakan, kulit-nya kalau dilihat-lihat agak coklat.

Laki-laki yang dibawah-nya menggaruk rambut-nya yang tidak gatal, ia tersenyum canggung kepada Kyungsoo,

"M-maaf. Bisa kau beranjak dari tubuh-ku?" Kyungsoo makin memerah malu, ia langsung berdiri dan ia membungkuk-kan tubuh-nya sambil berkata _Mianhae._ Sungguh ia merasa sangat bodoh, ia malah ke-enakan menatap wajah orang yang ditindih-nya, Sial –pikir Kyungsoo-

Sedangkan Luhan yang memanggil Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke arah gerombolan yang sedang memerhatikan sesuatu, ada apa ya? –pikirnya-

"Luhan." Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan puppy yang memelas,

"Yaampun Kyungsoo! Kau sedang ap-" Luhan yang tadi melihat kearah Kyungsoo mendadak fokus ke arah dua laki-laki tampan yang berada didepan Kyungsoo,

"Wah! Laki-laki tampan!" Luhan mendadak seperti fangirls yang bertemu dengan idola-nya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya speechless melihati Luhan,

* * *

Sedangkan di waktu yang bersamaan, Laki-laki yang ditindih Kyungsoo tadi mendekati teman-nya yang tak kalah tampan dari diri-nya, tinggi-nya mereka juga sama. Hanya saja kulit-nya putih sekali. Rambut-nya berwarna hitam seperti Kyungsoo,

"Hitam! Itu siapa?"Laki-laki itu yang berkulit putih menunjuk perempuan yang diketahui sebagai Kyungsoo itu,

"Nan mollaso, dia menabrak-ku tadi."

"Mereka cantik ya? Kita ajak main aja."Laki-laki yang ditabrak Kyungsoo tadi memamerkan senyum tengil-nya itu,

"Memangnya tidak apa?" Laki-laki yang lebih hitam mendecak sebal, "Ya coba saja dulu, kita ke karaoke."

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat kedua laki-laki didepan-nya berbisik-bisik, ia mengeryitkan alis tebal-nya itu, kenapa ya? –gumamnya-

Lalu kedua laki-laki tersebut mendekati Kyungsoo dan Luhan,

"Kami hanya berdua nih," Kata laki-laki yang memiliki kulit putih,

"Gimana kalau kita berempat ke karaoke?" Lanjut laki-laki berkulit lebih hitam dengan senyum lebar-nya itu.

Kyungsoo membelakan matanya, "Tap-"

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, tempat orang melepas stress. _Karaoke._

"Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mendecak sebal kearah Luhan yang terlihat sangat happy itu.

"Sudahlah Kyung, kita beruntung bisa diajak main sama laki-laki keren seperti mereka!" Luhan dengan semangat-nya mengguncang lengan Kyungsoo, permohonan-nya dikabulkan dewa! –pikir Luhan-

Disamping Luhan ada laki-laki yang berkulit putih itu memperkenal-kan dirinya sebagai _**Oh Sehun**_ , ia menyalakan _puntung rokok_ -nya. Lalu Sehun dan Luhan pun mengobrol meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan _lemon tea_ -nya.

"Aku benci jadi perempuan gampangan." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil minum lemon tea-nya. Luhan sialan. –pikirnya-

Tiba-tiba yang dari tadi duduk di samping Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang ia tabrak tadi memanggilnya.

"Hei, Namamu siapa?" Kyungsoo langsung memincingkan mata-nya ke arah laki-laki tersebut yang sedang tersenyum kepada-nya,

" _Do_.."

"Nama belakang-mu?"

" _Kyungsoo_." Laki-laki tersebut langsung tersenyum manis mengangguk-angguk,

"Oh."

"Aku Jongin, _**Kim Jongin**_."

"Salam kenal ya." Jongin menompang kepala-nya dengan tangan-nya yang menekuk di bangku karaoke dan menatap Kyungsoo,

"Sa-salam kenal."Kyungsoo melihati Jongin speechless, bahkan nama-nya pun bagus. Pasti ia populer. Ah ia tidak terlalu suka. –pikir Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo terus melihati Jongin yang disampingnya sedang melihat-lihat daftar lagu, ia mengeryit. Ia agak penasaran, rasanya Kyungsoo pernah melihat laki-laki ini. Sedetik kemudian Jongin yang merasa dilihati langsung menatap balik, Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau nyanyi?"

"Tidak, aku kurang suka bernyanyi." Bohong, padahal Kyungsoo itu sangat suka bernyanyi.

"Jangan jutek seperti itu,"Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang seperti-nya menjauh dari dirinya.

"Tidak usah basa-basi."

"Kau pasti berniat macam-macam kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya pada laki-laki yang mudah-nya mengajak perempuan pergi." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada dingin-nya tanpa menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengeryit, lalu ia membalas Kyungsoo dengan tidak kalah dingin-nya.

* * *

"Apa?"

"Apaan sih?"

"Kau tidak punya pacar gara-gara sifat-mu yang ini ya?" Jongin menampilkan senyum mengejek-nya itu,

* * *

"Apa?" Kyungsoo langsung melotot menatap Jongin yang disamping-nya,

"Padahal sudah umur segitu,"

"Kenapa kau berusaha menjauhi laki-laki?"

"Masa muda harus dipenuhi dengan kisah cinta,"

"Kalau tidak nanti keburu jadi tante-tante lho!" Kyungsoo makin melotot-kan mata-nya, kepala-nya memanas, Sial. Laki-laki ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

"Apa!"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Sok banget. Memangnya kau tahu apa soal aku?"

"Katakan!" Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Jongin dengan mata emosi-nya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin. Lalu ia mengambil napas-nya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Jongin yang didepan-nya hanya speechless.

"Ah"

"Iya deh maaf." Laki-laki itu melipat tangan-nya dimeja karaoke lalu ia menidurkan kepala-nya diantara kedua tangan-nya sambil menatap Kyungsoo,

"Sayang.. padahal kau ini manis."

"Tadinya ku pikir begitu."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam,

 _Apa? Apa-apaan maksud laki-laki ini?tiba-tiba ngomong begitu._

"Ah! Ini lagu-ku!" Sedangkan Jongin langsung mengalihkan keadaan dengan pura-pura ingin bernyanyi, Kyungsoo menatap-nya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sial.

 _Druk!_

Kyungsoo membanting botol _beer_ yang dituangkan ke gelas _beer_ berukuran besar. Lalu ia meminum-nya dalam sekali teguk. Ia kesal sekali. Sungguh.

Sedangkan Luhan yang berada disamping-nya hanya terkagum dengan Kyungsoo, setahu-nya Kyungsoo itu tidak tahan beer.

 _ **30 menit kemudian**_

Tahu-tahu Kyungsoo sudah digendong dipunggung saja oleh Jongin, Jongin agak kesusahan menghadapi Kyungsoo versi mabuk ini. Perempuan ini tidak bisa diam digendongan-nya.

"Ck. Dasar!"

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Kyung." Jongin mendecak kesal, ia kelelahan.

"Sudah jangan berisik!"

"Cepat jalan!"Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak tahu malu, sudah diantar masih saja menyuruh.

Lalu Kyungsoo pun memberi tahu tempat tinggal-nya yang berupa _apartement 1 kamar, 1 dapur, 1 kamar mandi, 1 ruang tamu. Apartemen nomor 12 lantai 3_ paling pojok. Ya cocok untuk anak kuliahan seperti Kyungsoo. Setelah Jongin memencet kode pintu yang secara paksa ia pinta dari Kyungsoo, ia langsung membawa perempuan itu ke-kamar-nya. Lalu ia menidur-kan perempuan itu, Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah sampai ditempat tidur-nya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Huraiii. Kasur." Jongin yang melihat-nya langsung tersenyum kecil, "Kau ini terlalu polos, sangat mengejutkan." Kata-nya.

Lalu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajah-nya ke bantal yang berada dibawah-nya, ia menghela napas.

"Tenang sekali kau, Lucu."Jongin terkekeh kecil, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berkata,

"Hah."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau."

"Aku pasrah." Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung mengeryit, sedetik kemudian ia membalikkan badan Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kearah-nya. Kyungsoo agak kaget, ia sedikit merona. Ia merasa Jongin jadi makin tampan dengan wajah yang terpantul sinar bulan begitu.

Jongin mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo,

 _Lho?_

* * *

"Kau.."

"Tidak boleh bicara seperti begitu."

"Apalagi kepada seorang laki-laki." Jongin menatap-nya lembut, ia masih mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo membelakan matanya, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"Ta-tapi.."

"Laki-laki.."

"Memang seperti itu kan?"

"Meski sudah punya pacar, asal ada kesempatan.."

"Pasti.."

"Pura-pura belum punya pacar dan merayu perempuan yang lain kan?"Kyungsoo meninggikan volume-nya, Lalu ia menutup wajah-nya dengan kedua telapak tangan-nya.

* * *

Jongin yang melihat itu langsung terdiam, lalu ia mendekat-kan tangan-nya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata.."

"Kau punya kenangan seperti itu." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantik-nya itu.

"Selama ini, kau pasti sakit." Jongin menatap-nya lembut sambil menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, soo."

"Sebelum tidur jangan lupa cuci muka dan kaki-mu."

"Mengerti?" Sebelum Jongin berdiri dari kasur Kyungsoo, ia mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. "Iya." Jongin-pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok-nya Kyungsoo kembali bekerja paruh waktu-nya itu dengan keadaan lesu,

"Selamat datang~"

"Terima Kasih"

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan selama bekerja, lalu tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepala-nya frustrasi.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu?"Luhan yang melihat-nya langsung mendekati Kyungsoo, "Aku malu sudah memperlihatkan kelemahan-ku, Lu."

"Bunuh saja aku!"Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Gara-gara mabuk omongan-nya jadi ngelantur, mana pakai cara menangis segala. –dumal Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo sih sudah mengirimi Jongin pesan, tapi ia pikir kalau bisa jangan sampai ketemu lagi.

* * *

 _ **To :**_ _Jongin_

 _Maaf sudah merepotkan kau!_

 _Sebagai balasan nanti ku-traktir deh!_

 _ **Kyungsoo.**_

* * *

Lalu Kyungsoo teringat akan Luhan,

"Lu, waktu itu kau mabuk juga kan?"

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa? Dia mengantarkan-mu kan?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk semangat,

"Iya, kami sama-sama ke hotel malah!" Kyungsoo melotot-kan mata-nya,

* * *

"A-apa!?"

"Kau bodoh baget sih!"

"Hargailah diri-mu sendiri"

"Gampangan sekali sih!" Kyungsoo menghujam Luhan dengan kata-katanya itu sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah.

* * *

"Habis-nya Sehun type-ku banget, Kyung."

"Lagipula laki-laki seumuran mereka isi kepalanya ya, soal itu saja."

"Apa boleh buat." Luhan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya itu,

Kyungsoo mengeryit, "Maksud-mu?"

"Enak ya kalau masih muda, dia manis bangetttt."Luhan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum-senyum begitu.

Kyungsoo makin mengeryit,

"Heh, Luhan."

"Jangan-jangan mereka-"

* * *

"Umurnya 17 tahun."

* * *

"Mau tanya itu kan?" Secara tiba-tiba omongan Kyungsoo diputus oleh seorang laki-laki yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo itu, Kyungsoo melotot ke-arah Jongin.

"Selamat siang!"Jongin tersenyum ramah kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo makin terkejut dengan penampilan Jongin sekarang,

"Wah, selamat datang Kai."Luhan tersenyum menyambut Jongin, _Kai_? Nama panggilan-nya Jongin.

"Halo, Noona."

"Wah, kau terlihat beda sekali ya kalau pakai seragam sekolah-mu."

"Awal-nya aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ternyata kau ini.."

"Masih kelas 2 SMA."

Kyungsoo langsung speechless, ia melihat Luhan yang seperti-nya tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"A-a-apa?"

"Kelas 2 SMA?"

"Dan kenapa dia tahu kita ada disini?" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin,

Dasar –gumam Jongin.

"Lho? Kyung, kau tak tahu?"

"Yah, dia memang terlihat dewasa sih. Awalnya aku pikir ia seumuran kita, maka dari itu aku kaget waktu diberitahu."

"Oh iya, Kai itu sering datang ke toko kita juga kok."Kata Luhan,

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tidak menyangka. Lalu ia menatap tajam Jongin,

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?"

"Kau gak pernah tanya kan?"

"Lucu juga melihat kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa" Ia tertawa geli menatap Kyungsoo,

"Ah! Jangan lupa janji-mu mentraktir aku." Kyungsoo menatap malas Jongin, Kok rasanya ia kesal sekali ya dengan laki-laki ini.

"Toh, kau sudah membuatku repot karena harus menggendong-mu yang berat itu." Lanjut Jongin sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya!"

"Bawel ih. Iya iya."Kyungsoo sebal. Ia sebal.

"Dia mau men-traktir katanya."Jongin terlihat berbicara dengan teman-teman-nya yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko. Gila. Kyungsoo langsung membelakan matanya, teman-nya Jongin itu ada enam lho! Sial.

 _"Serius?"_

 _"Hore!"_

 _"Kai, aku pesan paket jumbo burger ya!"_

 _"Disana ada bangku kosong."_

Itulah yang Kyungsoo dengar dari teman-teman Jongin, Lalu ia melihat teman Jongin si Sehun yang tersenyum malu ke arah Kyungsoo sambil berkata _Terima Kasih._

"Ah itu, aku baru saja pulang dari karaoke. Jadi tidak enak."Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang menatap-nya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Astaga. _Lelucon apa ini!?_

 _Dasar anak SMA!_

Pantas saja ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah Jongin,

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dan teman-teman-nya yang sedang mengobrol, dilihat-nya Jongin duduk diapit oleh dua perempuan. Yang satu rambut-nya hitam diikat kesamping, yang satu-nya lagi rambut-nya pirang digerai,

* * *

 _Ya benar juga, ia memang sering datang sambil membawa perempuan-perempuan cantik._

 _Dasar laki-laki murahan._

 _Sok sekali sifat-nya._

 _Seenak-nya saja mengerjai orang dewasa._

 _Menyedihkan sekali ia pernah merasa berdebar gara-gara omongan bocah ini_ –pikir Kyungsoo-

* * *

Lalu ia teringat dengan ucapan Jongin malam itu,

" _ **Kau pasti sakit."**_

 _Apa saat itu, hanya mimpi belaka-nya saja?_ –Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, biar aku bantu ya."Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang dan mendapatkan manager-nya, Chanyeol sedang tersenyum kepada-nya.

"Ah, Chanyeol."

"Kok kau bengong begitu?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Maaf ya." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Barusan aku dengar percakapan-mu dengan anak SMA itu."

"Katanya kau mau mentraktir ya?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan.

"Iya."

"Tidak apa-apa memangnya?"

"Ya terpaksa menunda beli novel yang aku ingin-kan,"Kyungsoo mendengus sebal sambil mengangkat nampan makanan,

"Kalau begitu, hari ini aku yang traktir deh."Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol. "Hm?"

"Sehabis kerja, kita makan bareng yuk?"

"Hari ini jam pulang kita sama kan?" Lanjut Chanyeol, ia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa pipi-nya memanas,

"Kenapa? Ada rencana lain?"

"Tidak kok."

"Bagus, nanti aku tunggu ya dipintu belakang." Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu ia melambaikan tangan-nya ke arah Kyungsoo dan kembali ke ruangan-nya.

Mengejutkan. Sungguh. Untuk pertama kali-nya ia diajak laki-laki. –pikir Kyungsoo-

Ia teringat dengan percakapan-nya dengan Luhan,

" _ **Chanyeol pasti suka dengan-mu, Kyung."**_

" _ **Kau sendiri juga suka kan sama dia?"**_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu,_ _ **"Ka-kalau kagum sih iya."**_

" _ **Kalau gitu kenapa tidak pacaran saja?"**_

Chanyeol memang sosok yang dewasa dan serius. Dia laki-laki impian semua orang –pikir Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kyungie! Kyungie!" Tiba-tiba lamunan-nya diganggu oleh Jongin yang terus memanggil-nya ini. Setidak-nya Chanyeol jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan bocah ini –dumal Kyungsoo-

"Apa!?"

"Dan jangan panggil aku Kyungie, menjijikan."Kyungsoo menatap malas seseorang yang memanggil-nya tadi,

"Boleh tambah tidak?"Kyungsoo mendengus,

"Kau serius mau traktir, kan?"Jongin malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo sebal, "Iya! Aku mana bisa menolak, bodoh." Jongin nyengir,

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, nanti kuantar pulang lagi deh!"

"Plus aku gendong!" Kyungsoo agak merona tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap sebal kepada laki-laki itu.

"Ih! Pulang sana!"Sedangkan Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuh-nya lalu terbahak.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol benar-benar makan bersama disebuah _Restoran_. Tapi yang Kyungsoo dumal-kan dari tadi hanyalah _Kenapa ia bisa dikerjain oleh anak SMA! Sial_ –pikirnya-

"Kyungsoo?"Yang dipanggil langsung menatap kearah yang memanggil, "Ah ya?"

"Ada apa? Hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali."Chanyeol menompang dagunya dengan tangan-nya sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Justru hari ini aku kesal sekali sampai dikerjain anak SMA." Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan bibir-nya, ia sebal.

"Hahaha! Mereka memang masih muda ya?"Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar dengan indah-nya ditelinga Kyungsoo, ia agak tersenyum.

* * *

"Masa SMA memang asik."

"Bisa pacaran dan melakukan apa saja."

"Asal senang, urusan lain tidak perlu dipikir-kan."

"Sebaliknya, kalau sudah dewasa tidak bisa seperti itu lagi."

"Aku.."

"Begitu lulus kuliah, sudah pasti harus kerja diperusahaan orang tua-ku. Pacaran-pun harus cari yang serius dan siap menikah."

"Jujur, aku tidak ada waktu lagi untuk proses pacaran dan mengenal calon-ku."

"Kalau bisa aku ingin membina hubungan serius dengan perempuan yang sudah kukenal sebelumnya."

"Misalnya, perempuan yang meskipun lebih muda tapi sifat-nya tenang dan dewasa."

"Itulah percintaan orang dewasa."

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan panjang lebar, ia agak terkejut. Bukannya ia kepede-an, tapi ia merasa Chanyeol sedang membicarakan dirinya saat ini. Apalagi laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Kyungsoo sudah berada didalam bus yang mengarah kearah rumah-nya, ia kembali mengingat-ingat ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

Lalu ketika bus melewati toko tempat-nya bekerja ia melihat lampu-nya yang masih menyala, _Jangan-jangan.._

"Maaf, tolong berhenti."

"Tunggu dulu." Setelah membayar uang bus ia langsung berlari ke tempat kerja-nya itu, Mana mungkin laki-laki itu..

 _Deg._

* * *

"Lho?"

"Kau ini keluar dari mana sih?"

* * *

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat-nya. Jongin sedang terduduk didepan toko tempat kerja-nya. Ia tampak sudah menunggu lama.

Kyungsoo mendadak merasakan mata-nya memanas, "Ka-"

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Bu-bukannya tadi sudah pulang?"

"Kau serius mau mengantarku?"

"Jangan-jangan kau menunggu-ku dari tadi?" Dilihat-nya Jongin yang berdiri lalu terbatuk,

* * *

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

* * *

"Eh?"

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"Aku bercanda bodoh!"

"Mana mungkin?"

"Wajah-mu sampai serius begitu!" Jongin menertawakan Kyungsoo, lalu ia berbalik. "Dingin. Pulang ah."

* * *

 _Plak!_

Baru tiga langkah Jongin melangkah, ia merasa kepala dilempar oleh sesuatu yang dingin,

"Aduh!" Jongin langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang-nya sambil memegangi kepala-nya.

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Anak kecil masih keluyuran malam-malam begini."

"Orangtua-mu bisa khawatir nanti!"

"Malah sendirian di salju begini!"

"Kau ini mikir apa sih?" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan lantang sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membendung air mata-nya lagi, ia marah sekali. Ia khawatir.

* * *

Jongin yang melihat itu langsung terdiam, ia kaget.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kok malah kau yang sedih?"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya, "Aku menangis karena kau terlalu bodoh!"

Jongin mendecak, "Berisik, mau berbuat apa saja ya terserah aku dong."

"Ternyata kau memang menunggu aku kan!?"

"Ce-ngeng."

Mereka berdua terdiam, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Bocah itu memang menunggu-nya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mungkin lebih dari 30 menit makan bersama tadi. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menahan dingin begitu?

Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badan-nya sambil menghapus air mata-nya, "Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Sok banget sih." Jongin melihati Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan tiga langkah, lalu perempuan itu balik kearah-nya kembali.

"Igo."Jongin kaget, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memberikan-nya _hotpack atau penghangat gosok_ ,

"Kaya tante-tante saja."Jongin menatap datar ke arah hotpack tersebut,

Kyungsoo melotot, "Ih! Sini kembalikan!" Lalu Jongin langsung tertawa kecil,

* * *

"Kau ini memang perhatian banget ya,"

"Terlalu baik."

"Aku tidak butuh ini."

* * *

Sedetik kemudian, Jongin sudah memeluk-nya dengan erat. Tangan kanan Jongin mengelus pinggang-nya, yang satu-nya lagi mengelus kepala-nya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini."

"Kau sendiri saja payah, tapi selalu saja menolong orang lain."

Tiba-tiba terbesit dipikiran Kyungsoo, hal-hal yang pernah ia lakukan. Seperti membantu teman kerja-nya menggantikan shift-nya, atau membantu teman kerja-nya mengangkat beban sendiri tapi akhir-nya ia sendiri yang tertimpa beban tersebut.

"Hari ini pun kau memaksakan diri untuk mentraktir-ku."

"Bagian aku dan Sehun yang tadi hanya bercanda, tidak perlu kau bayar." Kyungsoo tertegun sekaligus merona mendengar kata-kata Jongin,

"Tapi.."

"Aku kagum karena kau selalu tulus membantu orang lain."

"Entah sejak kapan aku terus memperhatikan-mu."Kyungsoo membelakan mata-nya.

"Maka dari itu, kebetulan yang terjadi saat tahun baru itu.."

"Membuat aku merasa senang.."Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada dipipi-nya itu untung Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah-nya, ia semakin memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

 _Deg._

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo teringat dengan percakapan-nya dengan Luna, teman-nya dulu

 _ **"Tidak**_ _**usah dipikir-kan pacar-mu yang selingkuh itu."**_

" _ **Dalam hidup yang panjang ini, pasti sekali dua kali ketemu laki-laki yang jahat seperti itu."**_

Lalu terbesit kembali ucapan Jongin waktu itu dan tadi,

" _ **Pasti sakit."**_

" _ **Padahal sebenar-nya payah."**_

* * *

 _Kenapa dia.._

 _Tahu semua hal tentang-ku?_

* * *

"Yup! Sudah hangat!"Jongin langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus,

* * *

 _Geumanhae,_

 _Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi,_

 _Karena semuanya.._

* * *

 _Ting!_

Handphone-nya Kyungsoo bergetar dan ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan,

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Chanyeol_

 _Kau sudah sampai rumah?_

 _Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini, mimpi indah~_

* * *

 _Sudah terlambat._

* * *

 _ **30 menit sebelum-nya,**_

" _ **Maka dari itu, masalah perasaan bisa nanti"**_

" _ **Itu urusan belakangan."**_

" _ **Jadi. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacar-ku?"**_ _–Chanyeol_

" _ **I-iya"**_ _–Kyungsoo_

* * *

 _Kau masih 17 tahun,_

 _Aku sudah 21 tahun._

 _Perbedaan usia 4 tahun ini terlalu jauh_

* * *

 _Dewa, Doa-ku ditahun baru adalah bisa hidup tenang dan damai. –Kyungsoo_

* * *

"Apa!?"

"Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan-nya kepada-mu?"

"Selamat ya, Kyung" Luhan, setelah diceritakan tentang kejadian tadi malam oleh Kyungsoo, ia merasa sangat terkejut dan juga senang. Kyungsoo akhir-nya gak jomblo lagi! –pikir-nya-

"Sssst! Jangan teriak-teriak, Lu."

"Eh iya, maaf." Luhan hanya tersenyum malu,

* * *

 _Do Kyungsoo, 21 tahun._

 _Dari awal tahun baru, hidup-ku sudah tidak tenang._

 _Dengan rentetan kejadian yang bikin sakit kepala._

 _Semua gara-gara bocah itu!_

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali menatap tidak suka ke arah tempat duduk Jongin dan teman-teman-nya itu, Didengar-nya mereka seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi ada perempuan di samping-nya.

* * *

 _Dia yang ketika tahun baru mengajak kami pergi._

 _Tapi, sebenar-nya umur-nya masih 17 tahun._

 _Dia sering mampir ke toko ini. –Kyungsoo kepada Jongin._

* * *

"Kalian beneran jadian kan?"Luhan mencolek dagu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang,

"Ya, belum resmi sih."

"Ini masa percobaan." Kata Kyungsoo yang berubah jadi malu-malu.

* * *

 _Dan Chanyeol yang kumaksud adalah_

 _Manager-ku di tempat kerja sambilan ini._

* * *

"Katanya Chanyeol, paling tidak waktu untuk aku dan dia bersama semakin panjang."

Luhan yang mendengar itu terkekeh, "Serius sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang begitu?" Lanjut Luhan.

Kyungsoo langsung mengeryit-kan alis-nya, lalu ia menatap Jongin yang duduk tak jauh dari pandangan-nya. Maaf Luhan, aku tak bisa bilang alasan-nya –Gumam Kyungsoo-

* * *

 _Setelah menerima Chanyeol,_

 _Ternyata malah ada kejadian adegan peluk-peluk-an dengan Jongin._

 _Dan tak disangka, aku sampai deg-deg-an._

* * *

Kyungsoo menutup wajah-nya yang memerah itu. Ia-kan cuma dipeluk saja, mungkin itu cuma candaan bagi Jongin itu. Lagipula ia dan Jongin umur-nya terpaut 4 tahun dari diri-nya. Karena sudah terlanjur menerima Chanyeol, sebaik-nya ia jangan terlalu berhubungan dengan Jongin –pikir Kyungsoo-

"Lu, pokok-nya jangan sampai yang lain tahu. Rahasia-in tentang Chanyeol, arra?"Yang dibalas Luhan dengan mengangguk-angguk paham.

 **.**

 **.**

Ke-esokan hari-nya, Kyungsoo diajak minum kopi oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berdua minum di toko _Mouse &Rabbit._

"Dari dulu aku penasaran, apa yang kau pelajari dijurusan _Broadcast_?"Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan sambil meminum secangkir kopi,

"Ya, karena aku ambil jurusan broadcast. Setiap hari aku dijejali materi cara untuk mengedit dan lain-lain. Kadang ada praktek-nya juga, kami juga diajari cara menjadi _camera-men_ , bagian _sound system_ , dan lain-lain."Chanyeol yang mendengar itu sangat terkagum-kagum,

"Wah berarti kau hebat sekali ya,"

"Wah kalo aku jadi suami-mu nanti, aku pasti sangat bangga."Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung melotot, pipi-nya memerah, dan kopi yang ia baru minum hampir tersembur dari mulut-nya,

"Cha-Chanyeol, memang kau serius untuk menikah?"Chanyeol memberikan Kyungsoo air putih, ia terkekeh.

* * *

"Maaf maaf, barusan bicaraku keterlaluan."

"Tapi, Kyung."

"Aku benar-benar kagum karena kau sangat dewasa,"

"Kapan-pun Kyungsoo siap, kita bisa langsung meresmikan hubungan kita."Kyungsoo yang dibilang begitu langsung tersenyum paham, Chanyeol benar-benar dewasa –pikirnya- "Iya."

* * *

"Aku bayar dulu ya,"Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku tunggu diluar, Chan."Chanyeol tersenyum lalu ia berjalan menuju meja kasir sedangkan Kyungsoo keluar,

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Jongin yang kebetulan lewat kafe Mouse&Rabbit. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri didepan toko, seperti-nya ia menunggu seseorang. Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar, ia menahan langkah kaki-nya untuk tidak cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, dan

 _Hap!_

Dalam satu detik, tangan Kyungsoo sudah digenggam dan ditarik oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang melamun langsung tersadar, ia membelakkan mata-nya.

"Lho?"

"Jongin!?"

Jongin tersenyum jahil, "Pas sekali! Temani aku yuk." Jongin masih memakai seragam-nya hanya saja ia memakai _hoodie_ putih-nya yang kemudian dilapisi lagi oleh _blazer_ sekolah-nya.

"Apa? Tung-"

"Kai!"Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tadi-nya sedang tarik-menarik tangan dikaget-kan oleh seseorang dibelakang mereka, Kyungsoo mengeryit. Seorang perempuan. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, ia pernah lihat wajah itu!

"Ck. Cepat sekali lari-nya"Jongin bergumam sambil menatap malas perempuan itu.

"Kenapa harus lari sih! Aku kan hanya minta ditemani belanja!"Perempuan itu terlihat emosi kepada Jongin, dan Kyungsoo sadar. Itu perempuan yang selalu duduk disamping Jongin di tempat ia kerja.

Lalu perempuan didepan-nya mengeryit dan menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Siapa dia?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo ke arah-nya, Kyungsoo yang ditarik begitu hanya terdiam shock,

"Maaf Baekhyun,"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Ap-"Mulut Kyungsoo langsung ditutupi oleh tangan Jongin begitu saja, mata Kyungsoo sudah melotot-lotot.

"Apa?pacar?"Sedangkan perempuan yang diketahui nama-nya _**Byun Baekhyun**_ itu, mengintimidasi Kyungsoo.

"Iya"

"Ah! Dia pegawai ditoko 7-eleven ya?"Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo sambil menatap-nya dengan penasaran,

"Hehe, iya. Makanya aku tidak bisa menemani-mu. Maaf ya."Jongin berkata dengan senyum pura-pura malu-nya itu dengan tangan yang masih menutupi mulut Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Oh."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang."

"Eh? Mau pulang?"Jongin terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang langsung membalikkan tubuh-nya dan berjalan. Tumben sekali ia langsung menyerah begitu –pikir Jongin-

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo juga meninggal-kan Jongin setelah ia dilepaskan dari kengkangan Jongin.

"Lho! Ya! Kenapa kau ikutan pulang?"Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, lalu Kyungsoo mendecak sebal.

"Aku sudah membantu-mu berbohong."

"Sekarang aku lagi kenca-"Lalu ia teringat, ekspresi-nya memucat lalu ia berteriak, "Sial! Aku melupakan Chanyeol!" Jongin yang dibelakang-nya hanya menatap-nya malas, tiba-tiba handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Chanyeol ternyata,

"Ye-yeoboseoyo?"

" _ **Kyungsoo kau kemana sih?"**_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar khawatir disana,

"Ma-maaf, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet~"Kyungsoo terpaksa berbohong, ck.

" _ **Oh begitu."**_

" _ **Aku ada shift kerja, jadi kau langsung pulang saja ya."**_

" _ **Lain kali kita jalan lagi."**_

"Iya."

 _Tet tet._ Sambungan telepon-pun terputus.

Kyungsoo menghela napas-nya, lalu Jongin angkat bicara. "Lho? Tadi kau lagi ketemuan dengan seseorang ya?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya memutar mata-nya, kemana saja? –pikirnya-

* * *

"Sudahlah, aku pulang." Baru satu langkah Kyungsoo berjalan, tangan-nya sudah ditarik lagi oleh Jongin. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo ke dinding yang berada disamping-nya,

"Uh." Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah kesakitan, punggung-nya sakit tiba-tiba didorong begitu, lalu ia melihat Jongin mendekat-kan wajah-nya ke arah Kyungsoo. Mata-nya langsung melotot, pipi-nya langsung merona!

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"Kyungsoo berbisik, ia tak kuat bicara. Wajah Jongin dekat sekali, ia merona parah.

"Ssst."

"Baekhyun masih mengawasi kita."Lalu Kyungsoo melirik kesamping dan melihat Baekhyun yang diam-diam terkejut melihati mereka,

"Kita harus pura-pura pacaran, supaya dia tidak curiga."Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat itu, Kyungsoo menunduk ia menahan dada Jongin. "Tapi tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini, Jongin."

"Sana."Jongin tersenyum melihat rona dipipi Kyungsoo, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita kencan~"Kyungsoo kembali merona, "Apa!?"

"Kita harus bersikap wajar kan? Baekhyun pasti mengawasi kita."

"Lagipula kau sudah dandan cantik."

"Sayang kalau langsung pulang." Eh? Kyungsoo agak terdiam dengan rona merah-nya, Jongin mengedipkan mata-nya sebelah lalu ia tersenyum tengil.

Sial. Lagi-lagi ia terbawa kemauan Jongin. Mana tadi, tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Wajah-nya dekat sekali, sampai-sampai hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jongin. Jantungnya hampir saja mau copot –pikir Kyungsoo-

Lalu mereka pun berhenti di sebuah _**Game Center,**_ Kyungsoo dari tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya, "Hentikan Kyung, sudah ku putuskan untuk menjauh dari dirinya"Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Kyungie!"

"Liat deh! Seperti-nya aku bisa mendapat-kan-nya."Kyungsoo menengok kebelakang, mendapatkan Jongin sedang menunjuk permainan yang didalam-nya banyak boneka.

Dan dilihat-nya wajah Jongin, dih sok manis banget! –pikir-nya.

"Jongin!"Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin menyuruh Jongin untuk tidak memainkan itu, "Nanti boneka-nya buat-mu deh." Jongin tetap saja serius dengan mainan-nya itu,

Kyungsoo sebal, ia malah dicuekin. "Lho? Gagal!"Jongin mengeryit tidak suka, lalu ia mencoba lagi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam-diam memperhatikan Jongin dan permainan-nya yang ada didepan-nya. Sekali-kali ia berkata _Lho? Sekali lagi! Hm. Gagal!_ Dan ia malah jadi kesal.

"Ish! Bukan begitu caranya! Sini!" Kyungsoo angkat tangan, baru 30 detik ia memulai. Ia langsung mendapatkan boneka-nya, "Nih! Kemampuan-mu masih payah."Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bangga-nya. Ia mendapat-kan boneka _krong._ Lalu ia memberi-nya kepada Jongin.

"Nih! Buat-mu."

"Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Lho? Kok jadi marah? Aku juga tidak butuh benda ini!"Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Jongin dengan eksresi marahnya itu, ia mendorong boneka itu ke arah Jongin yang akhirnya dibalas oleh decakan Jongin, "Iya bawel, cepat masukkan ke tas-ku." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum menang, lalu ia masukkan boneka itu kedalam tas Jongin.

"Kita tanding permainan ini!"Jongin menunjuk permainan _mobil balap_ yang dibalas _Siapa takut_ oleh Kyungsoo,

Selama permainan Kyungsoo selalu menganggap ini _Gampang, Terlalu mudah_ yang akhir-akhirnya selalu Kyungsoo yang menjadi pemenang. Sedangkan Jongin yang disamping-nya speechless.

"Sial aku harus bayar koin lagi!"Jongin frustrasi, Kyungsoo sialan jago. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum mengejek, "Menyerah saja, oke?"

"Belum!"

"Jangan bergerak dari tempat-mu! Aku mau beli koin dulu."

"Dasar tidak mau kalah!"Lalu Kyungsoo terbahak melihat Jongin yang terlihat kesal berjalan ke arah kasir koin.

Lalu ia terdiam, ia memukul-mukul kepalanya.

 _Gak boleh! Kok malah aku terbawa gini sih!_ –gumam Kyungsoo

* * *

" _Eh eh."_

" _Liat deh disana."_

" _Keren, ya?"_

" _Loh?"_

" _Itu kan Kai."_ Kyungsoo yang mendengar sekelompok cewek-cewek yang sedang menunjuk ke arah Jongin langsung mengeryit.

" _Lho? Kau kenal dia?"_

" _Aku satu SMP dengan-nya."_

" _Coba tegur dia."_

" _Tidak ah, kami kurang akrab."_

" _Dia populer sekali, jadi susah mendekati-nya."_

" _Waktu smp dia sering gonta-ganti pacar."_

" _Oh."_

* * *

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar perbincangan perempuan-perempuan tersebut, lalu ia melihat Jongin yang mendekati-nya, "Baiklah! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah."Lalu Jongin terdiam, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dan menunduk.

"Ng? Kau kenapa?" Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

* * *

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu-nya dulu, saat ia bertemu cinta pertama-nya.

" _ **Kyungsoo-ya."**_

" _ **Mau jadi pacar-ku tidak?"**_ Kyungsoo yang dulu masih ber-umur 16 tahun, menengok ke arah laki-laki yang mengajak-nya pacaran itu. _**Jeon Jungkook.**_

* * *

" _ **Eh? Kau ditembak Jungkook?"**_ Teman SMA-nya dulu Luna mengatakan itu yang membuat Luhan, yang juga Sahabat-nya itu terkejut,

" _ **Seriusan? Kalian jadi pacaran?"**_ Yang hanya dibalas iya oleh Kyungsoo,

 _ **"Tidak apa, Kyung?"**_

" _ **Dia kan baru putus dari Sunbae kita dikelas 2, kan?"**_ Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan, lalu ia mengangguk. Senyum-nya ia paksakan, _**"Iya, aku tahu."**_

* * *

 _SMA kelas 1_

 _Untuk pertama kali-nya aku punya pacar._

 _Pacar-ku sangat populer._

* * *

" _ **Dari dulu aku selalu merasa kalau Kyungsoo sangat manis."**_ Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Jungkook diawal pacaran, Kyungsoo sangat merona.

* * *

 _Pernyataan cinta untuk pertama kali-nya._

 _Pacar pertama._

 _Segala hal yang pertama kulewati bersama dia._

 _Aku merasa sangat percaya diri._

* * *

Waktu itu pernah sekali ketika Kyungsoo dan Jungkook akan berkencan,

" _ **Maaf."**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa datang."**_ Itu yang Jungkook katakan, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo, _**"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga kurang enak badan kok."**_ Padahal, Kyungsoo sudah berdandan rapih waktu itu.

Atau Jungkook yang perlahan menjauh dari Kyungsoo,

" _ **Hari ini aku main dengan teman sekelas-ku."**_ Kata Jungkook dengan nada dingin-nya, yang lagi-lagi dibalas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _Aku berusaha melakukan apa saja._

 _Agar dia tidak membenci-ku._

 _Agar ia tidak memutus-kan aku._

 _Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi pacar yang baik._

* * *

Luhan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca novel-nya, wajahnya terlihat panik.

" _ **Kyung!"**_

" _ **Ada gosip!"**_

* * *

 _Maka dari itu, saat aku mendengar tentang perselingkuhan-nya.._

 _Aku sulit percaya._

* * *

Jungkook membawa-nya keatap sekolah, ia terlihat serius sekali. Kyungsoo berharap mimpi buruk-nya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Tapi,

" _ **Kau terlalu dingin, tidak ada manis-manis-nya."**_

" _ **Aku merasa kurang puas."**_

" _ **Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sampai selingkuh."**_

" _ **Kita putus saja."**_

* * *

 _Sebenar-nya,_

 _Apa yang salah?_

 _Untuk cinta yang selanjut-nya._

 _Aku dan pacar-ku, harus serius._

 _Selalu itu yang kupikirkan._

 _Begitu sadar,_

 _Umur-ku sudah.._

 _21 Tahun._

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menyudahkan _kencan_ –yang kata Jongin- itu. Jongin-pun mengantar-kan Kyungsoo pulang. Ia heran, selama perjalanan perempuan itu hanya diam saja seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo hampir lupa dengan tas-nya yang Jongin bawakan.

"Sampai disini saja."

"Dah." Kyungsoo menengok kearah Jongin yang ada di belakangnya, Suara-nya datar sekali.

Jongin mengeryit, "Lho? Aku antar sampai apartement-mu deh."

"Apartement-ku sudah dekat, Jongin."

"Terima kasih sudah membawakan tas-ku."Sedangkan Jongin langsung jalan begitu saja, ia membawa kabur tas Kyungsoo. "Ambil kesini."Nada-nya sangat datar, ia jalan terus tanpa melihat Kyungsoo kebelakang.

"Ya!"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil"

"Kembalikan!"Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang ada didepan-nya. Dan saat ia sudah hampir dekat dengan Jongin, Jongin membalik badan-nya tiba-tiba dan menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang mencoba untuk memukul-nya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan,

"Ada apa?"

"Tiba-tiba kau jadi kurang semangat."Jongin agak menunduk menatap Kyungsoo, maklum Kyungsoo pendek sekali hanya sepundak Jongin tinggi-nya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam, lalu ia melepaskan tangan Jongin dari tangan-nya dan membalikkan badan-nya.

"Kim Jongin, selama ini pacar-mu ada berapa sih?"Jongin yang ditanya begitu langsung menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyungsoo,

"Kenapa tiba-tib-"

"Kau terlihat ahli dalam memperlakukan perempuan."Jongin makin bingung, perempuan ini kenapa?

"Tidak juga kok."Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung membalik-kan tubuh-nya, "M-Masa!"

"Kalau begitu ada berapa orang?"Ia menatap Jongin antara emosi dan malu,

"Li-lima mungkin?"Jongin menjawab-nya sambil menggaruk pipi-nya yang tak gatal,

"Mungkin?"Kyungsoo speechless, mungkin? Berarti tidak terhitung dong? –pikirnya-

* * *

"..."

"Y-ya, ada beberapa yang status-nya tidak jelas."Jongin menampilkan ekspresi suram-nya, "Yang sampai tahap ciuman.."

"Kira-kira 5 orang. Mungkin ya.."Lalu Jongin mengalihkan pandangan-nya, ia malu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo makin speechless,

* * *

"..."

"Hah?"

"Sampai tahap ciuman.."

"Berarti kau belum pernah melakukan ** _itu_** ya!?"Kyungsoo entah sadar atau tidak mengatakan itu, padahal dirinya sendiri juga belum pernah melakukan _itu/?_

Jongin agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, mendadak pipi-nya sangat memerah sampai ke telinga-telinga,

Kyungsoo yang melihat reaksi Jongin langsung terkejut, "Apa!?"

"Padahal mantan-mu sebanyak itu."

"Penampilan-mu juga terlihat nakal!"Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menujuk-nunjuk Jongin, Jongin jadi kesal mendengar-nya.

"..."

"Berisik!"

"Memang-nya salah apa!?"Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak didepan Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam,

"Biarpun begini aku selalu.."

"Seriu-" Jongin tak bisa melanjut-kan kata-katanya, ia sangat malu. Kini ia berjongkok dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan diantara kaki-nya.

"Jangan tanya blak-blak-an begitu dong."

"Kau ini tante-tante yang tidak sopan!"Jongin berkata dari volume nada yang kecil sampai kencang yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal.

Kyungsoo mencerna kata-kata Jongin tadi, apa? Tante katanya?

"Ya! Kau yang tidak sopan!"

"Tapi yasudahlah, lagipula kau masih kelas 2 SMA."

"Ini hanyalah masalah biasa."Lalu ia ikut berjongkok didepan Jongin,

"Kau sendiri pasti sudah berpengalaman kan?"Jongin meledek Kyungsoo dengan senyum jahil-nya itu, Kyungsoo agak merona lalu ia menjawab, "Pengalaman apaan? Aku belum pernah itu tau!"

"Lagipula aku sudah lupa cerita masa lalu, sudah lama sekali itu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."Kyungsoo berkata dengan volume yang keras, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

Jongin ikut tertawa,

"Setidak-nya kau masih lebih baik dibanding laki-laki yang gampangan."Kyungsoo hanya nyengir, lalu ia tersadar.

"Lho? Kok aku malah memuji-mu."Mendengar itu, Kini Jongin yang kepede-an,

"Mana ku tahu."

"Lagipula, ngapain kita membeberkan masa lalu kita disini?"Lalu mereka tertawa berdua, sedetik kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"..."

Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan tertawa, sedangkan Jongin hanya melihati-nya saja. Kyungsoo jarang tertawa –pikirnya-

"Tapi sudah lama aku tidak curhat seperti ini,"

"Bukan hal yang aku sembunyikan juga sih."

"Tapi rasanya aku lega sekali."Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memainkan salju yang berada didepan-nya.

* * *

"Itu karena, kau berusaha tampil kuat selama ini."

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ia melebarkan mata-nya,

"Kadang aku juga selalu memikirkan pandangan orang lain."Jongin mengusap belakang kepala-nya tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo,

"Tapi begitu melihat-mu."

"Aku tahu kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo mendadak pening mendengar kata-kata Jongin, Ia mengingat kata-kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepadanya.

" _ **Kau dewasa."**_

" _ **Sifat-mu tenang."**_

" _ **Bisa jadi istri yang baik."**_

* * *

 _Tapi,_

 _Menjaga citra memang penting, kan?_

 _Aku tidak ingin dibenci._

 _Tidak ingin membuat orang lain kecewa._

* * *

Mereka berdua akhir-nya berdiri. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengeryit melihat Kyungsoo yang wajah-nya seperti ingin menangis. Ia waspada,

"Mau nangis?"

"Mau nangis lagi?"Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan –dasar cengeng-

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung mengusap-usap mata-nya dengan punggung tangan-nya, "A-apa sih?"

Lalu Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, dan

 _Nyut!_

* * *

"Mabuk nangis."

"Marah nangis juga."

"Sudah dewasa masih saja cengeng."

"Sana nangis saja kalau mau."Jongin terus saja mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sambil meledek-nya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya meringis kesakitan.

* * *

"Sakit!"

"Apa sih ih!"Air mata-nya malah keluar, lalu ia melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pipi-nya.

"Lebih baik bersikap lepas aja, tidak akan ada yang benci dengan-mu."Jongin mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo memegangi pipinya.

"Hanya bersikaplah apa adanya,"

"Aku tau hatimu sangat baik, Kyungsoo."Lalu Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam ia terus menatap Jongin, Jongin selalu membuat pipi-nya merona.

* * *

 _Kenapa.._

"I-iya.."

* * *

 _Jika bersama-nya,_

"Hahaha, memalukan. Masa dinasehati sama anak SMA."Kyungsoo tertawa dengan air mata-nya, tetapi ia malah tidak bisa menghentikan air-matanya.

* * *

 _Aku selalu seperti ini._

* * *

Jongin membulat-kan matanya, ia bisa melihat kerapuhan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang bahu perempuan itu,

"Dasar."

* * *

 _Chup._

* * *

Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Jongin.. mencium-nya.

Jongin menutup matanya, ia mengelus bahu Kyungsoo dengan jempol tangan-nya. Jongin tidak tahu, ia reflek mencium Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, rasa-nya ia ingin melindungi perempuan ini.

Jongin mengangkat wajah-nya pelan-pelan dan menatap mata Kyungsoo,

* * *

"Jadi milik-ku saja, ya?"

* * *

Jongin berkata tepat didepan bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki itu dengan sayu. Kyungsoo lemas sekali rasa-nya. Lalu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"Padahal kau perempuan yang merepotkan."

"Tapi tidak tahu kenapa.."

"Aku tidak mau menyerahkan-mu.."

"Kepada orang lain." Kini Jongin sama memerah-nya dengan Kyungsoo, jantung-nya serasa mau keluar saja.

* * *

 _Padahal_

 _Sudah terlambat,_

 _Sejak awal aku sudah tahu,_

 _Sejak mengenal kelembutan-nya.._

 _Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada-nya._

* * *

Lalu Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk pinggang dan pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut ke arah Jongin, ia melingkarkan tangan-nya keleher Jongin. Jongin menutup mata-nya dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut-ya, kini lebih dalam. Kyungsoo pun menikmati-nya.

* * *

 _Tidak bisa mundur lagi._

 _Harus ku bereskan._

* * *

Ke-esokan harinya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Chanyeol di tempat kerja-nya,

"Chanyeol."Kebetulan sekali Chanyeol sedang berdiri di meja kasir, lalu laki-laki itu menengok ke belakang.

"Eh?"

"Etto, sepulang kerja nanti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan-"

"Selamat siang."Baru saja Kyungsoo bicara dengan Chanyeol, ucapan-nya sudah diputus saja oleh Baekhyun yang di belakangnya ada Jongin,

"Maaf ya kemarin."Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mendekati meja kasir, Lalu Jongin mendecak kepada perempuan itu. "Ngapain ikut sih? Tidak bisa baca suasana ya?"

Lalu Baekhyun mengeryit, "Apanya?" Baekhyun justru melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan laki-laki yang diketahui adalah Chanyeol,

* * *

"Kau berbohongkan soal dia itu pacarmu?"

* * *

 _Deg._

Kyungsoo langsung membelakan mata-nya begitupun dengan Jongin,

* * *

"Oh."

"Atau jangan-jangan yang disamping Kyungsoo-ssi itu, pacar asli-nya ya?"Chanyeol sama terdiam-nya dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertatapan.

* * *

 _Ah_

"Kai."

"Tahu gak?"

 _Deg._

* * *

 _Hentikan._

* * *

"Dia.." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum mengejek-nya ke arah Kyungsoo,

 _Deg._

"Mendua-kan kalian."

* * *

 _Apa ini hukuman?_

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Jongin menatap-nya dengan pandangan _kecewa_.

 _Karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan-ku?_

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pulang-pun akhir-nya tiba, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk berganti baju. Ia menutup loker ganti pakaian-nya dengan kencang. Dirinya sedang frustrasi.

* * *

 _Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas._

 _Kenyataan-nya aku memang tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan-ku kepada Jongin._

 _Padahal aku sudah menerima cinta Chanyeol._

 _Awal-nya aku kira dia hanyalah anak SMA yang sombong dan nakal._

 _Tapi perasaan-ku mulai mengarah kepada-nya sejak dia terus bersikap lembut kepadaku._

 _Setelah persitiwa itu, aku sudah menjelaskan semua-nya kepada Chanyeol._

* * *

 _ **"Tidak ku pikirkan kok."**_ Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, _**"Eh?"**_

" _ **Lagipula hubungan kita kan masih tahap percobaan."**_

" _ **Tapi aku khawatir kau akan terluka,"**_

" _ **Anak-anak seumuran dia-kan perasaan-nya hanya main-main dan mudah bosan."**_

" _ **Tapi tidak denganku."**_

" _ **Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti-mu, Kyungsoo."**_

* * *

Di apartement-nya Kyungsoo terus saja memikirkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, ia sampai lemas dan pusing. Dan Jongin tidak mengirimkan pesan-nya satupun. Ia teringat wajah kecewa Jongin waktu itu, ia jadi bingung apa yang harus ia katakan?

* * *

 _Tidak bisa._

 _Aku ingin bicara._

 _Tapi aku takut menerima.._

 _Apa yang akan dikatakan-nya nanti,_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan._

* * *

Namun, akhirnya Kyungsoo-pun mengirimkan Jongin pesan.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Jongin baru saja ingin pulang. Ia menutup loker sepatu-nya, dan Handphone-nya bergetar.

* * *

 _ **From :**_ _Kyungsoo_

 _Jongin, Aku ingin bicara._

* * *

Jongin hanya menatap datar layar handphone-nya, tiba-tiba dari arah samping Baekhyun muncul. "Kai!"

Ekspresi perempuan itu seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja –pikirnya- lalu Jongin menaruh handphone-nya disaku celana-nya.

"Pulang bareng yuk?"Jongin jalan begitu saja, "Tidak ah."

Balasan Jongin membuat Baekhyun terkejut, "Ke-kenapa? Masih marah gara-gara kataku waktu itu?" Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

Tahu-tahu Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan sekolah Jongin saja, ia diam-diam melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah itu. Lalu ia bersembunyi dibelakang pohon yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Sial. Apa sih yang ia lakukan disini? Gimana ya, ketemu atau tidak? Padahal ia belum berpikir masak-masak. Tapi kan sudah terlanjur datang. Terserah apa yang akan Jongin katakan padanya, yang penting ia harus siap. Pokonya harus ketemu! –pikir Kyungsoo-

Akhir-nya ia melihat Jongin keluar dari gerbang sekolah-nya, dan.. dilihat-nya ada Baekhyun di belakang-nya.

"Kai, tunggu!"Baekhyun berlari kearah Jongin yang ada didepan-nya, "Jangan-jangan kau mau menemui-nya ya?"Baekhyun berlari sampai ia akhir-nya tersandung batu,

"Waaa!" Jongin yang melihat-nya langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo melihat-nya. Lalu ia kembali kebelakang pohon.

Sedangkan dibelakang pohon sana, ia justru melihat Jongin yang seakan-akan sengaja memeluk Baekhyun. Ia terdiam, hati-nya terasa sakit. Tadi itu, Jongin dan perempuan itu..

* * *

" _ **Aku khawatir kau akan terluka, Kyungsoo."**_

" _ **Pasti mudah bosan."**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu, ia menggigit bibir bawah-nya menahan tangis dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sekolah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melihat siluet seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke gang yang ada didekat sekolah-nya, rasa-nya ia kenal.

"Sakiiit."

"Sepertinya aku keseleo."Suara Baekhyun memecahkan lamunan Jongin, Baekhyun memeluk Jongin dan pura-pura sakit. Sedangkan Jongin langsung meneloyor kepala Baekhyun,

"Cuma tersandung padahal."

"Menjauh sana."

"Cih."Baekhyun menatap sinis kearah Jongin, lalu ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei aku ragu,"

"Apa perasaan-mu kepada perempuan itu.."

"Sungguh-sungguh cinta?"

"Mungkin kau hanya merasa senang, karena dimanja oleh perempuan yang lebih tua."

Jongin terdiam lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke bawah,

 **.**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gang didepan sekolah Jongin, ia berlari tanpa arah dan akhirnya ia berhenti. Sambil mengatur napas-nya ia mencoba untuk terlihat kuat. Ia tidak mau air mata-nya keluar saat ini. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tempat kerja-nya.

* * *

 _Mungkin_

 _Ternyata aku masih takut._

 _Semua ini salah-ku_

 _Semua ini gara-gara aku._

 _Lebih baik, aku menghilang saja dari hadapan-nya._

 _Karena aku..._

 _Tidak mau terluka lagi._

* * *

Kebetulan sekali ia melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersebut, ia langsung mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

* * *

"Sudah selesai kerja ya?"Chanyeol mengeryit, Kyungsoo tumben sekali.

"Ada apa? Hari ini kau liburkan?"Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lalu, "Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan-mu."

Chanyeol membelakan mata-nya.

"Aku sudah menata kembali perasaan-ku."

"Sudah kuputuskan,"

"Aku mau menjalin hubungan dengan-mu, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tersenyum sebisa mungkin, "Setelah dipikir baik-baik, tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan anak SMA."

"Aku hanya terbawa perasaan saja."

"Karena diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh laki-laki yang lebih muda dan agak keren."

Kyungsoo membungkuk, "Maaf kalau aku seenak-nya saja,"

"Kalau kau masih mau melanjutkan, mari kita mulai dari awal."

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, lalu ia angkat bicara.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kalau begitu-"

* * *

 _Tes. Tes. Tes._

* * *

Air mata yang Kyungsoo tahan dari tadi perlahan mengalir dengan deras-nya. Chanyeol yang melihat-nya makin terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-ah mianhae."

"Bu-bukan, ini.."

"Aku hanya merasa lega saja."Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata-nya dengan punggung tangan-ya.

* * *

 _Kenapa.._

Kyungsoo merasa memori-nya diputar,

 _ **Mulai saat bertemu Jongin,**_

 _ **Saat dipeluk Jongin,**_

 _ **Saat Jongin mencium-nya,**_

 _ **Saat Jongin menyatakan perasaan-nya,**_

 _ **Saat Jongin melihat-nya menangis dan berkata "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."**_

 _Aku harus melupakan-nya._

* * *

Dan yang terakhir, yang membuat-nya sesak.

 _ **Kyungsoo terbayang wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada-nya.**_

* * *

"Kyungsoo."

"Sudah cukup."

"Kau tidak pintar bohong."

"Isi kepala-mu dipenuhi oleh Jongin."Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menggeleng-kan kepalanya, "Tida-"

* * *

"Kalau begitu,"

"Kalau aku bilang tadi dia datang ke toko,"

"Apa kau masih memilih-ku?"

* * *

Kyungsoo membelakan mata-nya, pipi-nya merona. "Eh?"

"Mungkin dia datang untuk menemui-mu, Kyung."

"Dia langsung pergi saja, begitu selesai mengintip kedalam toko."Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh-nya dan berjalan. Terbesit penyesalan dikepala-nya karena ia memberitahu ini kepada Kyungsoo,

"Kalau kau sampai menangis seperti itu," Chanyeol menghadap kebelakang, melihat Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik cepat kejar dia."

"Kurasa ada yang ingin ia sampaikan padamu."

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo berlari melewati Chanyeol sambil berkata _Maafkan Aku_ ,

* * *

Kyungsoo terus berlari mencari Jongin, ketempat yang pernah ia datangi oleh Jongin.

 _Kenapa aku lari untuk mengejar-nya?_

 _Bukan-kah aku tak mau terluka lagi?_

* * *

Kyungsoo sampai di _Game center_ tempat ia dan Jongin kencan dulu, mungkin saja ada Jongin didalam sana.

 _Mungkin dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _Mungkin dia akan bilang.._

 _Hubungan kami tak bisa dilanjut-kan,_

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mencari Jongin ke toko _Mouse &Rabbit_, tempat ia ditarik untuk kencan oleh Jongin.

 _Tapi_

 _Meskipun begitu,_

 _Aku tidak mau menghilangkan-nya begitu saja._

 _Untuk pertama kali-nya sisi jelek-ku terlihat._

 _Tapi dia tetap menerima-ku apa adanya_

* * *

Terakhir, ia mencoba kembali kesekolah Jongin.

 _Tidak apa meski harus terluka lagi,_

 _Karena yang nama-nya percintaan.._

 _Tidak mungkin berjalan mulus-mulus saja._

 _Jika terus lari dari perasaan terluka.._

 _Kebahagiaan yang sesungguh-nya tidak akan bisa didapatkan. –Kyungsoo-_

* * *

Kyungsoo pun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Jongin,

" _Hei, sepertinya Kai sedang mencari sesuatu ya?"_

" _Iya, dia sampai lari-larian."_

Kyungsoo yang mendengar dua perempuan yang kebetulan membicarakan Jongin-pun langsung mendekati-nya.

"Maaf!"

"Maksud kalian Kim Jongin?"

"Tadi dia ada disini?"Kedua perempuan tersebut agak terkejut karena Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba bicara begitu,

"Eh Apa?"

"Eh, iya. Dia langsung pergi."

Kyungsoo langsung lari begitu saja setelah mengucapkan _Terima kasih_ , Berarti ia didekat sini, tapi dimana? –pikirnya-

"Ah telepon saja,"Kyungsoo pun mencari daftar kontak yang bertuliskan _**Jongin**_ , lalu ia menelpon-nya.

" _ **Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi.."**_

"Tidak bisa."

"Aku cari ke-taman deh."Lalu Kyungsoo pun kembali berlari,

* * *

 _Aku ingin bertemu,_

 _Harus bertemu sekarang._

 _Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia._

* * *

Lalu Kyungsoo meng-check hanphone-nya, sudah jam 5 sore –gumam-nya-. Ia meng-gigit bibir bawah-nya. Ia mencoba untuk menelpon Jongin lagi.

"Jebal.."

"Angkatlah.."Kyungsoo bergumam sambil terus mendengarkan suara di handphone-nya, tahu-tahu ia berjalan ke arah apartement-nya.

Saat ia berbelok untuk ke arah apartemen-nya, ia membelakan matanya.

Itu Jongin, sedang duduk tertidur didepan pintu apartemen-nya.

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi mendengar suara di handphone perlahan menurun-kan handphone tersebut. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah Jongin, mata-nya memerah menahan tangis.

Ia berjongkok didepan Jongin, ia memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur.

"Dia terus menungguku didepan apartement-ku?"

"Sampai ketiduran seperti ini?"Pertahan Kyungsoo lepas begitu saja, ia tidak dapat menahan air mata-nya lagi.

* * *

 _Aku harus bilang apa?_

 _Minta maaf soal waktu itu._

 _Jelaskan tentang Chanyeol._

 _Tapi,_

 _Jadi seperti alasan saja._

 _Bukan.._

 _Sial._

 _Tidak bisa._

 _Kata-kataku tidak keluar._

 _Pikiran-ku kacau._

* * *

 _Greb._

"Ketemu."

* * *

Kyungsoo yang tadi melamunkan pikiran-nya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ia ditarik begitu saja. Oleh orang yang ada didepan-nya.

Kyungsoo dipeluk Jongin, sangat erat. Kyungsoo meng-gigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara-nya yang sedang menangis agar tidak terdengar oleh Jongin.

"..."

"Soo."

"Kyungsoo."

"Joha."

"Aku sangat menyukai-mu."

* * *

Langsung saja Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, sehabis itu ia menangis. Ia juga sangat menyukai Jongin. Sangat.

Lalu Jongin menceritakan kejadian diri-nya dan Baekhyun tadi,

" _ **Mungkin kau hanya merasa senang, karena dimanja oleh perempuan yang lebih tua."**_

Jongin terdiam lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke bawah,

" _ **Mungkin."**_

" _ **..."**_ Jongin mengeryitkan alis-nya, ia tidak setuju dengan jawaban-nya tadi.

" _ **Ng."**_

" _ **Ah tidak. Bukan seperti itu."**_

" _ **Dia sama sekali tidak dewasa kok."**_

" _ **Cengeng."**_

" _ **Jujur, aku tidak percaya umur-nya sudah 21 tahun. Muka-nya masih imut sekali seperti anak kecil, pendek lagi."**_

" _ **Entah sejak kapan.."**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan dia."**_

* * *

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin langsung tersenyum malu lalu ia menghapus air mata-nya dengan punggung tangan-nya.

"Lagipula.."

"Hanya aku yang bisa mengurus perempuan merepotkan seperti-mu."Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang didepan-nya seperti hendak ingin menangis lagi, ia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Mau menangis lagi?"Kyungsoo langsung mengkerucutkan bibir-nya, "Ng.."

"Tidak sopan!"

"Ini tangis bahagia tau!"

Lalu Jongin tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Terus, apa maksudnya menduakan?"

"Jelaskan, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo langsung membelakkan matanya, "Etto, ceritanya panjang, Jongin."

"Ini cuma salah paham."

"Masa?"Jongin mengintimidasi Kyungsoo sambil mencolek dagu perempuan itu,

"Apaan sih? Kau sendiri, hari ini pelukan dengan perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun itu!"Kyungsoo meneloyor kepala Jongin, mata-nya melotot-lotot.

"Apa?"

"Aku melihat kalian didepan gerbang sekolah-mu."

Jongin menghela napas-nya, lalu Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo,

"Bodoh."

"Aku hanya menangkap dia yang hampir jatuh, Kyung."

"Apa?"Kyungsoo malu, pipi-nya merah sekali.

"Baekhyun bilang dia titip salam untuk 'si tante itu'."

"Dia mau mengutuk agar hubungan kita berdua cepat berakhir."Dan Jongin-pun terbahak,

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin malah ikutan tertawa, "Tante? Aku masih muda tahu."

"Kok kau malah tertawa begitu sih?"Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin, ia menatap Jongin sebal.

Lalu Jongin tiba-tiba terdiam,

* * *

"Habis-nya.."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.."

"Aku senang sekaligus malu, Kyungsoo."Lalu Jongin menunduk sambil menutup pipi-nya dengan satu tangan,

"Tidak tahu, harus bersikap seperti apa."

* * *

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

Kyungsoo yang melihat sikap manis Jongin ikutan tersipu, pipi-nya merona parah. Ia tersenyum malu. Wajah Jongin memerah sampai ketelinga.

Ternyata dia memang masih anak SMA –pikir Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo perlahan namun pasti, mendekat-kan wajah-nya dengan Jongin lalu ia menarik leher laki-laki itu agar sedikit menunduk. Dan Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin secara perlahan, ia menutup mata-nya.

Jongin yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman-nya. Lalu ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, tangan satu-nya lagi untuk memegang tenguk Kyungsoo, memperdalam ciuman-nya. Sesekali Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo, yang membuat kedua-nya merasa ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut-nya.

Sebelum melepas ciuman-nya, Jongin sempat mengecupi bibir Kyungsoo beberapa kali yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan-mu,"

"Aku janji Kyungsoo, aku akan terus melindungi-mu." Jongin-pun mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis,

" **Aku milik-mu, Jongin."** Kyungsoo pun menutup mata-nya meresapi apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan sekarang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Epilog**_

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin masuk kedalam apartement-nya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo harus bertanggung jawab karena membuang Jongin menunggu sampai kedinginan didepan Apartemen-nya.

"Kau duduk disini, aku buatkan kau coklat panas dulu."Jongin mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum, Lalu Kyungsoo-pun pergi ke-dapur-nya.

Selama Kyungsoo membuat-kan coklat panas untuk-nya, ia memperhatikan apartement Kyungsoo. Setelah yang kedua kali-nya berkunjung ke apartement _gadis_ -nya, ia baru sadar kalau apartement Kyungsoo sangat-lah bersih. Aroma ruangan-nya juga harus khas Kyungsoo sekali. _Aroma Vanilla_. Lalu ia melihat bingkai foto yang ada di-dinding Kyungsoo, seperti-nya itu foto kelulusan Kyungsoo sewaktu SMA. Ia tersenyum, Manis sekali -Gumam Jongin-

Kyungsoo datang dengan 2 buah cangkir coklat panas-nya, ia kemudian duduk disamping Jongin.

"Kau sedang apa?"Lalu Jongin langsung menunjuk foto Kyungsoo,

"Itu waktu lulus SMA ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Memang-nya kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum menggoda, "Kau-nya manis sekali."

Kyungsoo langsung merona! Lalu ia memukul bahu Jongin, "Ih bohong! dasar pembual."

Lalu Jongin mendekat-kan wajah-nya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Sekarang malah tambah manis."dan Jongin mencolek dagu Kyungsoo,

"Chessy!"

"Udah ih jangan gombal-gombal terus."Kyungsoo menutupi wajah-nya yang memerah itu dengan tangan-nya,

"Lagian kau makan apa sih? bisa manis begitu."

"Aku sempat mengira kalau kau itu lebih muda dari aku."

Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan _heart-lips_ -nya itu sambil merona malu.

"Justru waktu bertemu kau, aku kira kau lebih tua dari aku, Hahaha!"Kyungsoo terbahak dan Jongin menatapnya malas,

"Berarti aku tua dong?"

"Tua-tua tapi tampan kok,"

"Ups."Kyungsoo menutupi mulut-nya yang bicara keceplosan,

* * *

Jongin langsung tertawa kecil, kemudian ia mendekati wajah-nya kebahu Kyungsoo dan meng-gigit-nya gemas.

"Kesenangan ya pacaran sama berondong?"Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung memerah, ia menangkap kedua pipi Jongin.

"Geumanhae, jangan menggoda-ku terus."

Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat merah, lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah Kyung, aku hampir lupa."

Kyungsoo mengeryit, apa?ada yang kelupaan? -pikirnya-

Lalu Jongin seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-nya, dan Kyungsoo membelakan mata-nya, pipi-nya merona, bibir-nya melengkung senang.

* * *

"Itu _pororo_!"Jongin terkekeh, lalu memberi-nya kepada Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kau membeli ini?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku berusaha keras tahu untuk mendapatkan ini."

"Aku dapat ini di Game center yang waktu itu."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum bangga, "Anak pintar, sudah pintar main itu sekarang?"Kyungsoo mengusap-usap rambut Jongin,

"Iya mama."Jongin hanya terkekeh.

".."

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba memberi ini?"

Jongin pun tersenyum manis sambil menatap Kyungsoo,

"Dirumah kan aku punya _boneka Krong_ yang kau dapatkan,"

"Kau simpan?"Kyungsoo terkejut, ia kira boneka-nya dibuang Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Nah, karena _Krong_ itu selalu sama _Pororo_ , jadi ya aku kasih kau _boneka Pororo._ "

Kyungsoo menahan tawa-nya, Jongin kekanakan sekali -pikirnya-

"Yeh, malah diketawain."Jongin menatap malas ke arah Kyungsoo, yang dibalas kekehan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Iya _**jagi**_ , jangan ngambek. Lanjutkan."Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Jongin dan menyandarkan kepala-nya di bahu Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil-nya _**Jagi**_ langsung tersenyum senang,

* * *

"Artinya, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan-mu. Seperti _Krong dan Pororo_ yang tidak pernah terpisah."

* * *

Kyungsoo speechless,

"Sini aku beri hadiah."

"Hah?"

"Kau kan sudah membuat aku kelewat senang."Lalu Jongin tersenyum geli, ia mendekatkan pipi-nya ke arah Kyungsoo dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya itu,

Dan tentu-nya Kyungsoo tidak ragu-ragu untuk mencium pipi Jongin dengan gemas.

* * *

 _Do Kyungsoo, 21 Tahun._

 _Kini aku sudah punya pacar._

 _Anak SMA dan umurnya.._

 _ **17 Tahun.**_ _–Kyungsoo_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-The End.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jangan lupa beri reviews ya!**_

 _ **Add fav &follow juga ^^**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk readers yang memberi aku reviews sebelum-nya~^^**_

 _ **aku sebenarnya prihatin dengan Chanyeol disini, kasian banget bertepuk sebelah.**_

 _ **yang nanyain Chanbaek, nanti aku buatin deh ceritanya kkk~**_

 _ **Dan, maaf kalau cerita-ku ini tidak sebagus cerita buatan author yang lain,**_

 _ **Jangan lupa untuk membaca semua fanfics-ku, dan beri reviews~**_

 _ **terutama untuk fanfics Koibito, Date and Kiss.**_

 _ **aku butuh lebih banyak reviews hehe, padahal kemarin pada minta sequel Koi, giliran aku buatin reviews-nya malah sedikit huhuhu. aku sedih.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih!**_

 _ **Arigatou ^^**_

 _-Hajime Shiina._

 _ **Monday, 25072016.**_


End file.
